When a sensing process is performed by a microelectromechanical system (MEMS) sensor, in order to measure the characteristics of the target object accurately, such as the concentration of a specific gas, a technique that can heat the MEMS sensor up to a specific operating temperature is used.
However, when the temperature of the MEMS rises by heating, the MEMS sensor will be expanded, resulting in unwanted deformation or unwanted warpage at the sensing area of the MEMS sensor.
When the MEMS sensor is unwantedly deformed, the sensing accuracy of the MEMS sensor is reduced. If the MEMS sensor is excessively deformed, the MEMS sensor would be fractured to decrease the reliability of the MEMS sensor.